Charmed My Season 10
by ggfan10
Summary: The Halliwells continue to balance their personal and supernatural lives in an all new season. ON HIATUS
1. WARNING

**

* * *

**

**WARNING! DO NOT READ THIS STORY UNLESS YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER STORY:**

_Charmed - My Season 9_

**Go to my other stories and click on the link to read!**

* * *

If you have already read my other story, then this is the one you've been waiting for!

This story is set 1 month after the last story.

Please review and tell me what you think and most of all, enjoy!

* * *


	2. Demons

**Here's the first chapter!**

* * *

_The Manor_

It was a quiet Saturday morning at the Halliwell Manor. Leo was in the sunroom playing with Wyatt and Chris, Piper was upstairs resting and Prue and Charlotte were out with charges.

Leo grimaced as he looked around the sunroom, where toys of every kind laid on the floor. Stuffed animals, plastic figurines, toy cars, books, you name it, it was there. _Piper's gonna freak when she comes downstairs, _he thought to himself. The last thing Leo wanted to do at the moment was upset his wife. Piper was 9 and a half months pregnant now, 2 weeks overdue, and was becoming impatient and emotional. No matter how much her doctor, Leo, her sisters or anyone else tried to convince her otherwise, Piper was concerned that something was wrong with the baby, or that she wasn't doing something right.

Leo's thoughts were interupted by the sound of orbs that filled the room. He looked up and saw white lights swirl in front of him, and eventually take the form of his mother, Charlotte Wyatt.

The woman smiled at Leo, "Morning" -Charlotte gasped as she looked around the room- "Oh my goodness! What happened here? Piper's gonna-"

"Freak?" Leo finished with a grin, "yeah I know, but try getting a 4 and a half year old and a 3 year old to clean up a room full of toys."

"Leo," she gave her son a look. "Piper doesn't need to be any more stressed out than she already is at the moment, so clean up the mess before she sees it."

"I feel like I'm 5 years old again," he laughed. "Being told by my mother to clean up toys."

"And you still don't listen to me," she rolled her eyes. "Some things never change."

"Alright, we'll clean up," Leo gave in as he stood up off the ground. He went over to Chris and playfully picked him up from behind and began tickling him.

"Daddyyyyy!" Chris squealed, trying to break free of his father's arms.

Leo stopped tickling his son and grinned, "Are you gonna help clean up?"

The little boy frowned, "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yyyyyeeeeesssss," Leo mimicked Chris's tone. He then turned to Wyatt who was playing with two toy cars on the floor, "And you too, Mister. Or you will face the torture of the tickle monster."

Wyatt's eyes widened in terror. He dropped the cars, quickly stood up and replied, "I'll clean up."

"Thanks guys," Leo said, putting Chris back down. "Normally, I would let you guys get away with this type of mess but I don't really want to upset Mommy right now. And Grandma's on my back too."

Charlotte hit her son playfully, "Well if I wasn't on your back, this house would be a pig sty by now."

"True," Leo nodded. "Piper's usually the one that nags about cleaning, but since she's kind of out of it lately, I'm glad you've stepped in."

Charlotte raised one eyebrow and was about to reply when Piper entered the room still in her pajamas, which was unusual for her, considering it was 9:30am.

When Leo saw that Piper looked like she had been crying he became concerned and came over to her, "You okay honey?"

Piper forced a smile and replied, "Yeah, I just had another emotional moment." -she looked around the room- "What happened in here?" Piper asked calmly, which was also unusual considering she was normally a neat freak and any sort of mess stressed her out.

"This?" Leo asked. "This-this will be cleaned up very soon."

Wyatt looked up and added, "Daddy said the tickle monster is gonna come and get us if we don't help him clean up."

Piper looked over at her husband, "Oh really? Well don't worry guys, I'll protect you from the tickle monster. There's no way he's laying a hand on my babies."

"Does that mean we don't has to clean up Mommy?" Chris asked happily.

"No, you still have to clean up, or I might have to ask the tickle monster to get you," she replied with a smile.

"No!" Chris giggled.

"Well please start cleaning up then sweetie," Piper told her son calmly.

"Okay Mommy," he replied, then started putting his toys into the toy box with Wyatt.

"How are you feeling Piper?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm okay," she answered with a small smile. "I just feel like I'm gonna be pregnant forever."

"Oh that's impossible, you can't be pregnant forever," Leo replied.

"Metaphorically speaking," Piper glared at him.

The three adults suddenly heard the front door open. Piper looked over at Leo, who shrugged, then they both left the sunroom and went into the parlor, leaving Charlotte to supervise the boys cleaning up.

As Piper and Leo entered the parlor, they were almost run down by Phoebe.

"Hey," Piper greeted her sister.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed sarcastically. She then turned to Leo, "Is that who I think it is? The hermit lady, formally known as my sister, Piper Halliwell, has resurfaced?"

Leo laughed, "I believe she has. You'd better call the newspaper Phoebe, the press are gonna have a field day."

"Shut up, both of you," Piper glared at her husband and sister.

"Well it's true, you've been moping around for the last week or so," Phoebe replied.

"That's cos I thought I was going to have a baby 2 weeks ago, and it didn't happen," Piper explained. "I'm still pregnant, with no signs of going into labor at any time soon."

"But you know sweetie, the doctor could have gotten some dates wrong or something," Phoebe tried to assure her. "I mean it's almost impossible to calculate a due date just from the possible conception date. I mean you have to consider all of the factors, like..." she continued rambling.

"Have you been reading those pregnancy and childbirth books again?" Leo interupted.

"I'm pregnant, of course I am," she exclaimed. "Those books are so interesting. You know, during pregnancy, a woman's body is stretched so much that it will never be the same as it was before the pregnancy."

"Phoebe," Piper started, placing her hands on her very large stomach, "I present to you, exhibit A. Believe me, I am very well aware of that issue."

"Oh, right," Phoebe chuckled. "I forgot."

"Hi Phoebe," Charlotte greeted her as she entered the parlor.

"Hi Charlotte," she replied. "Did you notice that Piper is up and about?"

"You know what Pheebs, I'm surprised that **you** noticed I was 'up and about'," Piper said to her little sister. "You forgot that I was even pregnant."

"You forgot?" Charlotte asked.

"Well I didn't forget, you know," she explained. "It just slipped my mind...somehow."

"So, are you up to going out?" Leo turned to Piper. "You know, just to the park or something. Just to get the boys out for a few hours."

"Uh sure, as long as the sunroom is clean," she replied. "Just give me a half an hour to have a shower and get changed."

Leo nodded as Piper went and slowly made her way up the stairs.

Charlotte and Leo looked at each other, then Charlotte called out, "Piper, honey do you want me to orb you upstairs?"

Piper turned around and gave her a grateful smile, "Could you? Or it will probably take me 2 hours to get ready."

"Of course," she smiled, walking over to Piper, and orbing her upstairs.

* * *

_The Manor - 1/2 hour later_

Piper, Leo and the boys had left for the park and Charlotte had gone away to see a charge, so Phoebe and Prue were left at the Manor. They decided to have some sister-time, and were sitting in the living room talking.

"So how are you Pheebs?" Prue asked. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Well, I've been really busy planning for the baby, and fighting demons, and looking for a new house," Phoebe explained, "and many many other things."

"I still don't believe my baby sister is having her own baby," Prue grinned. "It seems like yesterday when you stole those shoes from a store and the police brought you home."

"I've grown up a lot since then Prue," she replied.

"I know you have," Prue agreed. "You got a job, you got married...3 times."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Well for what it's worth, I was under a spell the second time."

"Right..."

"I was!" she exclaimed, playfully hitting Prue on the arm. "Billie cast a spell on me and Dex!"

"Who's Billy?" Prue asked, teasingly. "An ex-boyfriend?"

"No!" Phoebe laughed. "Billie's a girl!"

"Oh..oops."

"Billie was Paige's charge," Phoebe explained to her older sister. "She helped us with demons and we taught her more about witchcraft and helped her find her sister. That's probably where we went wrong."

"How do you mean?" Prue asked.

"We ended up fighting Billie and her sister Christie in a big battle, in which Paige and I were killed," she continued. "Then Piper and Leo had to go back in time and stop us from dying."

"So what happened to Billie and Christie?"

"Billie killed Christie, out of guilt for going against us I think," Phoebe explained. "She helped us return everything to normal, then she left and we haven't seen her since."

"I wouldn't want to see her again if I were you," Prue replied. "She killed you and Paige."

"Yeah, but I think that she wanted her sister back so badly, she was willing to turn evil," Phoebe defended her former friend.

"That's no excuse-" Prue started, but was cut off when two demons, one male one female, suddenly blinked into the room. "Phoebe demon!" Prue exclaimed.

Phoebe and Prue quickly got up, and the two sisters ran behind the lounge as the demons started firing energy balls at them.

"Where is the witch!" the male demon yelled.

"We are the witches dumb ass!" Prue yelled back, using her telekinesis to throw both of the demons into the wall behind them, which happened to be where the grandfather clock stood. The male demon went crashing into the clock, smashing it to pieces, while the female demon crashed into the wall, leaving a deep hole.

Both demons seemed relatively unharmed as they stood up. The female demon turned to the male demon, "She's not here Markin, we'll come back later."

The male demon nodded and they both blinked out.

Prue looked over at Phoebe in disbelief, "What the hell was that?"

* * *

_The Park_

Piper and Leo had made it to the park with Wyatt and Chris. As soon as they arrived, the boys ran off to the play equipment and started playing. Piper and Leo slowly walked hand-in-hand along the footpath beside the play equipment, keeping a close eye on their sons.

Piper smiled as she watched her sons playing. At the moment, Chris was carefully sitting down at the top of the slide, deciding whether he was brave enough to go down, and Wyatt was inpatiently waiting for his brother to go down so he could have a go.

As the two boys continued fighting Leo said to Piper, "Just think, very soon we're gonna have another one of those running around, fighting with it's brothers, making more noise, making a mess..."

"Leo, that's our baby you're talking about there," Piper replied, then looked down at her stomach, "Don't listen to Daddy baby, when you come out you can make as much noise and mess as you want."

"I was kidding," Leo smiled. "I don't really mind the fighting and the noise and the mess, it's all apart of having kids."

"Well that's good, cos there's still a lot more fighting, noise and mess to come," Piper grinned. Suddenly, she winced and grabbed her stomach.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Leo asked his wife as he led her to a nearby park bench.

As she sat down, Piper replied, "Yeah, I think it's just stomach cramps."

"You're two weeks over due and you think it's stomach cramps?"

"It doesn't feel like contractions Leo," she explained in annoyance, "I should know."

"Okay, okay," he replied. "Are you sure? Cos if you're not we can go to the hospital and-"

"Leo, I'm fine," Piper said bluntly. "Stop worrying. I just want to enjoy a day at the park with my sons and my husband, okay?"

"Piper, just because you haven't gone into labour yet, doesn't mean it's never going to happen."

"Well, obviously," she replied sarcastically, instantly feeling bad for speaking to Leo like that. She sighed and said to him calmly, "Sweetie trust me, when I go into labour you'll know about it."

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Leo grinned as he put his arm around Piper.

"Oh, that's why you love me," Piper smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"I do love you," Leo agreed, giving his wife a gentle kiss.

"I love you too," Piper leaned in to kiss her husband again when she heard a cough.

The couple looked up to find Prue standing in front of them, "You guys really need to get a room."

"Prue? What are you doing here?" Piper asked, knowing that there would be only one reason for her sister to come and find her. "Did something..." -she lowered her voice-"demonic happen?"

"Yeah," Prue replied. "It was really weird actually, these two demons just blinked into the Manor and started throwing fireballs at me and Phoebe."

"And that's weird, how?" Piper asked with a sigh.

"Well then, one of them asked us where "the witch" was," she continued. "So either it was a really dumb demon that didn't know we were witches, or they're after you or Paige."

"Why would they just be after me or Paige?" Piper asked.

"Maybe they're trying to destroy the Power of Three by killing one of us," Prue suggested.

"But there are four or us now," she argued. "They would have to kill two of us to destroy the Power of Three."

"They could be after our baby, or Paige and Henry's baby," Leo suggested. "Maybe it's best for you guys to go to Magic School, just to be safe."

"No!" Piper protested. "If there's a demon after our baby I'm not gonna go hide, we've got to vanquish them!"

"Piper keep your voice down," Prue whispered. "Why don't you guys come home and we'll try to figure this out okay?"

"Okay," Leo replied, standing up from the park bench, then helping Piper up. "We'll get the boys and drive home okay Prue?"

She nodded, "Just be quick, the demons could be back any minute."

* * *

**Review everyone!**


	3. The Missing Baby

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry I've taken so long to update but I've had trouble with the document uploader. I hope you're liking the new season so far. Please review whether you like it or not!**

* * *

_The Manor_

As Piper, Leo and the boys entered the Manor, they were greeted by Phoebe, Prue, Paige and Charlotte, who were doing their best to clean up the mess the demons had made earlier.

"Oh my God," Piper exclaimed. "This is worse then the mess the boys made this morning."

"Yeah," Leo agreed, then gestured to the damaged grandfather clock. "We're gonna have to get the clock fixed again too."

"Why do the demons always destroy the clock?" Phoebe asked.

"They're just being difficult," Piper replied, holding Wyatt and Chris back, "Wyatt, Chris I don't want you two in the living room okay? There's glass everywhere I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Elmo's in dere," Chris protested, pointing to the stuffed Elmo toy on the lounge.

Paige went over to the lounge, retrieved the stuffed toy then handed it to her nephew, "Here you go honey."

"Thank you Aunty Paige," he grinned, hugging his toy.

"No problem sweetie," she replied.

"Uh, Leo maybe you should take the boys to Magic School until we sort this demon business out," Piper told her husband.

"What about you? You could go into labour any minute now," Leo argued.

"If I do, you'll be the first person I call okay?" she asked.

"Okay, but if I'm not here when you go into labour you can't yell at me," Leo replied.

"Oh believe me," Piper started, "when it happens, I'll be yelling at you whether you were here or not."

"Funny," Leo replied sarcastically, then turned to Wyatt, "Do you think you can orb us up to Magic School buddy?"

Wyatt nodded, "Of course I can Daddy! I'm not a baby."

Piper laughed, "Just go you guys."

"Okay, but be careful," Leo warned his wife before he and the boys disappeared in orbs.

"So, we look in the Book, find out who's after us, then go vanquish em' okay?" Piper announced.

"Since when are you so enthusiastic?" Phoebe asked.

"I just don't want to go into labour when there's a demon on the loose. I want everything to be calm and go smoothly," she explained. "I know it seems kinda impossible but it's worth a try."

"Back to the demon," Prue interupted. "One of the demons called the other one 'Markin' I think." She looked over at Phoebe for confirmation.

"Yeah, that was his name," she nodded.

"So we'll go from there?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, let's go check the Book," Paige agreed. The 5 women then went upstairs and into the Attic.

Prue, who was first to reach the Attic, opened the Book of Shadows and began flipping through quickly muttering, "Markin, Markin, Markin..."

"Anything?" asked Charlotte.

"Nope, not yet," she replied. She then stopped at a page, "Wait a minute, this is what we're looking for."

"What does it say?" Piper asked, moving over to Prue.

"Markin and Maalika, century old demons that exist only to steal unborn magical babies from the womb, and raise them as their own," Prue began reading from the Book. "Markin uses his power to remove the baby from it's mother nearing the end of her pregnancy, and transfer it into Maalika so she can give birth to the baby, therefore making it evil for all eternity."

"Uh oh," said Paige. "That must mean they're after Piper's baby."

"Why is it always my babies that the demons want to kidnap?" Piper groaned.

"Wait, this means you're going to go to labour sometime soon Piper," Charlotte remarked. "I should take you to Magic School so the demons can't get to you."

"Yeah you're right," she replied.

"You're gonna give birth at Magic School?" Prue asked.

"Well it seems like that's the safest place for me to be at the moment," she explained. "I don't want to put my baby in any danger."

Prue was about to reply, when the two demons suddenly blinked into the room.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Charlotte, get Piper out of here!"

As she ran over to Piper, Maalika threw a fireball at Charlotte who was then thrown into the wall from the force of the fireball and knocked unconscious.

"Charlotte!" Piper gasped, rushing over to see if she was okay. "Oh no," she grimaced at the bloody wound on Charlotte's arm.

Seeing Piper run over to Charlotte, Prue also ran over to Piper in attempt to orb her out. Unfortunately, when her back was turned from Maalika for one moment, the demon threw a fireball at her, sending her flying against the wall.

"Oh no, Prue," Piper exclaimed, moving over to her sister, who was bleeding heavily from a wound on her chest, with tears in her eyes. _No, this can't be happening. I can't be losing Prue again, _she thought, starting to sob.

Markin started chanting something in another language, making Piper go into a sort of trance.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Paige were fighting off Maalika.

"Hiiiii-ya!!!" Phoebe yelled, as she attempted to kick the demon in the stomach. However, Maalika was too quick for a pregnant Phoebe and grabbed her leg and threw Phoebe into the wall.

"Oh no Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed, seeing her older sister unconscious on the floor. Maalika attempted to throw another fireball at Paige, but having good reflexes, she was able to orb out just in time.

Across the room, Markin finished his chant and Piper collapsed on the floor.

"It is done Maalika," Markin announced.

Maalike nodded, then quickly blinked out and then back in again next to Piper. She placed her hand on Piper's stomach and within a few seconds, Piper was no longer pregnant, Maalika was.

As soon as they had done what they came to do, both demons blinked out.

Paige looked around the Attic at the four unconscious women, "Oh my God," she whispered, then rushed over to heal Prue.

* * *

_10 Minutes Later_

Prue and Charlotte had both been healed by Paige, and she was now healing Phoebe. Paige had attempted to heal Piper, but she wouldn't wake up. It was like she was in a deep sleep. Leo, who Charlotte had gone to get from Magic School, had picked up Piper from the floor and laid her on the lounge in the Attic.

Leo looked down worriedly at his wife, hoping that she was okay, just passed out. His worries also floated to their unborn baby, who was now inside a demon.

"Don't worry Leo," Paige assured her brother-in-law, "she's gonna be okay."

"I know that," he replied turning to his sister-in-law, pushing aside his fears for his wife. "It's the baby I'm worried about. Who knows how being inside a demon has affected the poor little thing?"

"They're not gonna hurt the baby Leo," Charlotte added. "Those demons kidnap magical babies and raise them as their own, they don't kill them."

Suddenly Piper woke up and she sat up abruptly, "Where's my baby!" she exclaimed.

"Piper," Leo turned around quickly. "You're okay."

"Leo, where is my baby?!" Piper exclaimed again.

"The demons took the baby," he replied hesitantly. "But we're gonna get it back, I promise."

On the otherside of the room, Paige finished healing Phoebe and she sat up.

"This is all my fault Leo," Piper cried. "I knew the demon was after the baby, I should have gone to Magic School straight away, and now some demon's gonna have it and raise it to be evil!"

"Piper," Leo replied, taking her hand. "This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault but the demons' okay? Blaming yourself isn't going to get the baby back, that's what we should be focusing on right now."

Piper nodded and stood up from the lounge, "You're right. I've got to look in the Book of Shadows for a way to get her back." She started frantically flipping through the pages of the book.

"Wait a minute, her?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I found out the sex of the baby months ago at that doctor's appointment, the one you couldn't make it to cos you had stuff going on at Magic School, so I knew we were having a girl," Piper explained, not looking up from the Book. "I didn't want to ruin the surprise for you so I didn't say anything."

"I knew too," Phoebe added, as she and Paige both got up off the floor. "I was at the doctor's appointment. That's how I knew to buy a pink outfit for the baby."

"Pheebs are you okay?" Prue asked, glancing over worriedly at her sister. "The baby's alright?"

"Oh she's fine," Phoebe waved her hand as if to say 'don't worry'. "We've got my niece to worry about at the moment."

"So we're having a daughter?" Leo asked his wife with a slight smile.

Piper looked up for a moment and sighed, "We won't be if we don't get her back Leo, so can we please just focus on that right now?"

"Okay," he nodded in response.

Piper was beginning to become frustrated, "Prue, where did you find the page about the demons?"

Prue rushed over to her sisters side and began flipping through the pages, she stopped at one page, "Here it is. Just relax honey, we're gonna get her back okay?"

"Relax?" Piper exclaimed. "My baby is currently in the body of a demon and can be born at any moment and forever be evil and you want me to relax?"

"Okay bad choice of words, but you have to calm down and think rationally for a minute," Prue said calmly. "It's the only way we're gonna get her back."

"You're right, me acting hesterical isn't gonna do anything," Piper agreed.

"Okay," Prue muttered, skimming through the page in the Book of Shadows. "There's a spell to put the baby back in the right body, as well as a vanquishing spell in here."

"But we have to find out where they are first," Charlotte pointed out.

"We could summon the demons?" Paige suggested.

"But they may be powerful enough to stop the call," Prue argued.

"Then let's summon the baby," Piper suggested. "We'll use the spell to Call A Lost Witch."

"We could give it a try," Leo shrugged. "But have you read the ingredients we need for this potion?"

"Wardrake root? What the hell is that?" Prue asked, reading from the Book.

"A very rare herb that was used in witchcraft centuries ago," Leo replied in a Whitelighter fashion.

"I'm sure we have it here somewhere," Piper protested.

"You don't," he shook his head. "No one had seen the herb, let alone used it for hundreds of years."

"Well, we're gonna have to find if if we want to save our baby Leo," Piper replied. "I don't care if I have to go to the ends of the Earth, we're finding that herb and getting my baby back."

"Well I guess a trip to the underworld is in order," Paige announced. "Let's go!"

* * *

15 minutes later, the sisters, Leo and Charlotte orbed into the underworld in a quiet cave. 

"Maybe we should split up and start asking around about this Wardrake root thing?" Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah," Prue agreed. "Paige, you come with me, Phoebe and Charlotte you go together and Piper and Leo, you two go together."

"Okay," Piper nodded. "We'll meet back here in half an hour whether we've found out anything or not."

"Just be careful everyone, and don't get caught," Charlotte added.

The pairs then went off in different directions, in attempt to find out where they could find the Wardrake root and save Piper and Leo's baby.

* * *

Prue and Paige cautiously walked through a tunnel in the underworld, being careful not to get caught by a wandering demon. 

"Prue?" Paige whispered, glancing over at her older sister.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What are we gonna do if we can't find the herb?" she asked, worriedly.

"We will," Prue told her. "We have to, I'm not letting our niece be turned evil."

Paige just nodded in reply, still not fully convinced.

* * *

Piper and Leo had already encountered a group of 4 demons (which Piper blew up) on their hunt already, but still hadn't found out where to get the Wardrake root. They were now walking through the underworld in silence, in search of another demon to interegate. 

"Leo," Piper said, breaking the silence. Leo looked over at her. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to stay positive," he replied, taking Piper's hand as they continued walking. "We'll find away out of this mess, we always do."

"But what if we can't find the Wardrake root?" she asked with a sigh. "We're going to lose her."

"We're not going to lose our baby Piper," Leo said, stopping and turning to face his wife. "Everything's going to be fine, okay?"

Piper was about to reply when she suddenly felt a stab of pain go through her lower abdomen. She gasped and grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I know this sounds weird since I'm not really pregnant anymore," Piper started, "but I think that was a contraction."

* * *

Charlotte and Phoebe had found a lower-level demon in one of the caves in the underworld and Phoebe currently had him in a crystal cage and was asking him questions about the Wardrake root. 

"Where can we find Wardrake root?" Phoebe demanded.

"I told you, I don't know!" the demon exclaimed, reaching forward in attempt to escape the crystal cage but was zapped. "No one has seen it for centuries, it's almost impossible to find."

"Wrong answer," Phoebe replied, throwing a piece of crystal at the cage, making the demon fall to the floor in pain.

Charlotte winced, "Phoebe, I don't think he's gonna be much help to us."

"Oh he knows something," she said. "He's just not telling us."

"I don't-" the demon started.

Phoebe interupted, "Listen here buddy, you're gonna tell me where to find the Wardrake root or I'll make your death long and painful. If you tell me want I want to know, then I can use this little potion here" -she held up the potion she was holding- "to give you an instant, relatively painless death. Your choice." She held up another piece of crystal to throw at the crystal cage to emphasis her point.

"Wait!" the demon yelled, holding up his hand. "I'll tell you."

"I'm listening," Phoebe nodded, crossing her arms over her growing belly.

"There's been some talk that the witch doctor has some Wardrake root," the demon started. Phoebe gestured for him to continue. "He's gonna want a lot for it, maybe one of the Charmed Ones' powers."

Charlotte asked sternly, "Where can we find him?"

* * *

Piper still felt like she was in labour and the "contractions" were getting worse. She had sat down on a nearby rock as Leo stood in front of her, trying to remain calm. 

"Paige!" Piper called out as quietly as she could so no demons would hear. "Prue! Anybody!"

Paige and Prue suddenly orbed in front of them.

"Sorry Piper," Paige apologised, "We had this demon attack us, but we took care of him."

"Piper's getting contractions," Leo explained.

"What?" Prue exclaimed. "But you're not pregnant anymore."

"Tell that to my body," Piper replied, pointing to her stomach.

"This means that the demon's gone into labour," Paige spoke up. "How long have you been getting these contractions?"

"Probably about 20 minutes," she told her. "We were calling you guys for a while."

"We really need the Wardrake root," Prue shook her head. "Did you guys find out anything?"

"No," Leo replied. "No one knows anything."

"We do," Phoebe said as she and Charlotte orbed in.

"What?" Piper asked, clutching her stomach.

"A demon told us that the witch doctor has some," Charlotte explained. "But he'll probably want one of your powers."

"I'll give him my power," Piper replied.

"Piper, you can't," Prue objected. "You need your powers."

"It'll only be one of my powers," she said. "I'll give him my exploding power, we were fine without it before." Her sisters looked unconvinced. "I have to do this. I can't just abandon my baby because I don't want to lose one of my powers."

"You sure you want to do this sweetie?" Paige asked.

"I don't have a choice," Piper replied. "I have to do it for the baby. It's really no big deal anyway, I can live without the power to blow things to pieces."

"Okay, so I guess we'd better go see this witch doctor," Phoebe announced.

* * *

_1 hour later - Markin and Maalika's Lair_

The sisters, Leo and Charlotte had gone to see the witch doctor, who accepted Piper's power in exchange for the Wardrake root, and they had gone home to make both potions that they needed. The witch doctor had also told them where to find Markin and Maalika so they had now orbed into the demons' lair and were approaching the demons cautiously.

Maalika was lying on a bed and seemed to be in a lot of pain, while Markin stood nearby.

"You guys ready?" Prue asked glancing over at the other 5 people. Receiving nods from each person except for Piper who was in the same amount of pain Maalika was in, Prue nodded, "Let's do this."

Phoebe, Prue, Paige ran forward towards the demons, while Leo and Charlotte stood back helping Piper.

"Hey!" Phoebe called out.

The two demons looked over and Markin exclaimed, "What are they doing here?"

"Don't worry, they can't vanquish us," Maalika replied between breaths.

"Wanna bet?" Paige challenged her. She then threw the potion at Maalika that would put the baby back in Piper's body. Almost instantly, Maalika was no longer pregnant and Piper was again. Maalika looked down at her stomach with a frown, and got up off the bed.

"Go!" Prue called out to Charlotte and Leo. Charlotte then orbed herself, Leo and Piper out of the demon's lair to go to Magic School.

Prue and Phoebe then each threw another potion at each of the demons and the three sisters began reciting the vanquishing spell.

As soon as they had said the last word of the spell, both demons screamed in pain as they burst into flames, then disappeared.

* * *

_45 minutes later - Magic School_

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Piper smiled at Leo, referring to the little baby wrapped in a pink blanket, that was lying in her arms.

Leo nodded in reply, smiling down at his newborn daughter from his spot next to Piper, who was sitting in bed, "Of course she is."

"She's so tiny," Prue commented from her spot at the end of the bed, sitting next to Paige and Phoebe.

"Well, she is only 15 minutes old Prue," Piper replied with a smile.

"I know," she replied, "but still."

"She is so cute," Phoebe cooed at her neice. "I could eat her up, I swear I could."

"Phoebe," Paige laughed.

"Well I could," she shrugged. "She is absolutely adorable."

"I completely agree," Piper nodded then turned to Leo, "I've gotta tell you Leo, we make beautiful babies."

"Ew," Phoebe pulled a face.

Leo laughed then turned back to his wife, "No arguements here."

Piper smiled as she saw Charlotte bring her boys into the room, "Wyatt, Chris, do you want to meet your baby sister?"

"Come here," Leo said, gesturing for them to come forward.

The two little boys excited crawled onto the bed and looked at their sister in awe.

"Oooooo," Chris said from his father's lap. "Mommy can I touch her?"

"Uh," Piper thought for a moment. "Just touch her gently on the hand okay peanut?"

Chris nodded as he carefully lent forward and stroked the baby's tiny hand.

"My go, my go!" Wyatt grinned holding out his hand.

"Wyatt, I'm not finished!" Chris frowned.

"I wanna touch her hand," he replied, annoyed with his younger brother.

"Hey, she's not a toy. You two have to be very gentle with your sister," Piper explained, "and you have to take very good care of her, because you're her big brothers and she's going to need you."

Neither boy seemed to pay any attention to what Piper was saying. "Can I please have a go now?" Wyatt asked impatiently.

"Okay Chris, let your brother have a turn," Leo said, pulling Chris back onto his lap gently. Chris looked slightly annoyed but didn't protest.

"You know, I think things turned out pretty well considering," Piper commented as she looked down at her daughter.

"Yeah, except you don't have your exploding power anymore," Prue pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "I'd rather have all my children safe."

The 6 adults then began to watch Wyatt and Chris as they continued to examine their new baby sister.

_My baby Melinda, _Piper thought to herself with a smile. _Melinda Prudence Halliwell._

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. A Day in the Life of the Charmed Ones

**Here's the next chapter! Please review, I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like and I'd like to know if more than 3 people are reading my story. Thanks to the people who have been reviewing and reading and I hope you keep it up!**

* * *

_Paige and Henry's Apartment - 8:30am_

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to leave this place Paige," Henry said referring to their apartment, as he put Samantha's jacket on her. "It's been my home for so long now."

"I know sweetie," she replied, as she tied up Rachel's left shoe, "but there's not enough room here anymore with the baby coming. There's barely enough room for the four of us as it is."

"I know," he sighed. "But are you sure this house we're seeing today is in our price range?"

"Well, we may have a tiny mortgage," Paige started, "but we could easily pay it off in the next few years. And the best part about this house is it's right next door to the Manor."

"Great," Henry replied sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"I love your family Paige, really I do," Henry assured his wife, "but living next door to them?"

"Come on, you know you'll love it," she smiled, standing up and taking Rachel's hand. "And it'll be nice to spend more time with everyone, I haven't really spent any non-related demon time with my sisters since God knows when."

"What if the house is a complete dump?" Henry asked. "I'm not buying a house that needs to be renovated."

"It's not a dump, I've been in there a few times when I was living at the Manor to see the neighbours and it was a nice house," Paige replied. "And Piper's ex-boyfriend used to live in that house so she's been in there a lot, and she said it's nice."

"Piper dated her neighbour?" he laughed. Paige nodded. "That is such a cliche."

"It's convenient," she corrected. "So are we gonna go?"

"I guess so," Henry sighed.

"Henry, if you don't want to buy this house we don't have to," Paige told her husband. "I just thought it would be nice to be near my family, especially in my condition" -she put her hand on her stomach- "but if you want to go and deprive your daughters and unborn son of having a healthy and loving relationship with their family, then go right ahead and continue to be stubborn."

"Oh, I'm stubborn?" Henry asked.

"Please Henry, this is really important to me," Paige said, with tears coming into her eyes. "Can you at least be open to the idea of buying this house?"

Henry rolled his eyes and put one of his arms around his wife, "I'm sorry. I'll try to remain positive when we go to see the house."

"Thank you," Paige said with a sniff.

As he pulled Paige into a hug, Henry thought to himself, _Now I see why Leo hates the crying thing so much._

* * *

_The Manor_

"Morning," Prue mumbled as she staggered into the kitchen with a yawn and took a seat next to Wyatt at the kitchen table.

"Huh?" Piper mumbled from her seat at the kitchen table. She was sitting down having breakfast with Leo, the boys and Charlotte and bottle-feeding Melinda at the same time.

"Never mind," she mumbled again. "Piper, why is that baby of yours so loud?"

"The same reason why that wife of mine is so loud," Leo replied, with as much of a smile as he could manage with only 2 hours of sleep the night before. "It's the genes, most likely from your grandmother."

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed. "If I had the energy at the moment, I would slap you."

"I'll do it for you," Charlotte volunteered, slapping her son playfully.

"How are you so awake Charlotte?" Prue asked. "You were up almost all night just like us because of the little screaming one and you seem fine."

"I'm not much of a sleeper so it doesn't really make a difference to me I guess," she shrugged.

"Prue, I would appreciate it if you didn't call my child 'the little screaming one', she has a name," Piper snapped.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm just tired and cranky."

"Me too," Piper admitted. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Don't worry about it," Prue said, resting her head on the kitchen table, hoping to somehow regain some energy. Prue felt herself start to drift off into sleep, when a jingling noise interupted the moment of bliss. Prue wimpered and cried, "Why now? Why must the Elder's summon me when I'm half asleep? Can't I call in sick or something?"

"I don't think sick-days are apart of the Whitelighter Policy," Piper replied, setting the almost empty bottle of milk on the kitchen table. "You're gonna have to go."

"I'm getting a call too Prue, we'd better go," Charlotte said.

"Unfortunately," Prue groaned, then orbed out.

"I'll see you later," Charlotte said, then orbed out after Prue.

"I really need another cup of coffee," Piper groaned as she put rubbed Melinda's back in attempt to burp her.

Leo just nodded and poured some more of the hot liquid into Piper's coffee mug, "I really hope Melinda starts sleeping better soon, or I'll never sleep again."

Piper looked down at her baby, "You're telling me. Why can't we ever just have a nice, quiet baby?"

"I believe I answered this question, it's your Grams' fault," Leo grinned, until he saw Piper glare at him and stopped.

* * *

_Phoebe and Coop's Apartment_

Phoebe was lying in bed, with her hands rested on her growing stomach, starring up at the bedroom ceiling. She hadn't been feeling very well over the last few days and had been getting stomach cramps. She had been to the doctor and he had told her it was nothing to worry about and everything was completely normal, but Phoebe wasn't convinced.

"Phoebe?" Coop called as he walked into the room carrying a cup of tea for his wife.

Phoebe smiled as she saw her husband and slowly sat up in bed, "Hey."

"How you feeling babe?" he asked as he sat down beside Phoebe and handed her the mug.

She shrugged, "I've been better."

"I'm worried about you honey," Coop said, brushing a piece of hair from Phoebe's face.

"Don't worry about me Coop, it's probably just morning sickness," Phoebe said, taking a sip of her tea.

"And I suppose the stomach cramps are apart of that morning sickness?" he questioned her.

"Thats- that's probably just because the baby's moving around a lot more now," Phoebe lied. "I bet it's just making my muscles sore."

"You can tell me if something is wrong Phoebe," Coop said, looking at his wife seriously. "I'm your husband, it's what I'm here for."

"Everything is fine," Phoebe took Coop's hand. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself."

"Maybe so, but sometimes it's my job to take care of you," he replied. "Whether you like it or not."

Phoebe laughed as she gave Coop a quick kiss, "Thanks. But really, I'm fine. I was actually thinking of working on my column today."

"Are you sure? It might be too much stress for the baby," Coop said worriedly.

"I doubt typing on a laptop is gonna stress the baby out too much," Phoebe tried to convince her husband. "What else am I going to do? Sit around on the couch and watch daytime soaps? I don't think so! I wouldn't watch an episode of 'Bold and the Beautiful' if you paid me."

"Right," Coop grinned. "But if it gets too much-"

"I'll stop and go lie down for a while," Phoebe finished. "I promise."

* * *

_House Next Door to the Manor - 9:00am_

"As you can see, the house is still in it's almost original condition," the real estate agent said to Paige and Henry as they walked through the living room of the house carrying each of their daughters. "The owner has fixed the place up a bit, but you can barely tell."

Paige nodded, "Can we see upstairs?"

"Of course," she smiled a little too enthusiastically. "There are 4 bedrooms, so there's plenty of room for the whole family..." She trailed off as she led the couple up the stairs.

"This is so nice Henry, we have to buy it," Paige whispered to her husband excitedly.

"It is pretty nice," Henry admitted as they reached the top of the staircase.

"Okay, this is one of the smaller bedrooms that can be used for one of the children," the real estate agent announced, opening the first door on the left side of the upstairs hallway.

Paige and Henry stepped inside to find a perfectly sized room with off-white walls, cream carpet and a mirrored wardrobe.

"This is beautiful!" Paige exclaimed. She looked down at Samantha, who she was holding, "this could be your bedroom Sammy."

"There are two other rooms very similar to this one on this floor as well," said the real estate agent. "Would you like to see the large bedroom?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Henry nodded. Paige also nodded, then they both followed the women out of the bedroom and down the hallway. The agent pointed out the bathroom and toilet as they walked down the hallway, then they eventually came to the last door.

"This, could possibly be your future bedroom," the real estate agent smiled, as she opened the door.

The bedroom was quite big for an old house like this, definitely bigger than Paige and Henry's bedroom at their apartment.

Paige was in love with this house. It was perfect inside and out, and was conveniently located next to the house she still calls home and two of her sisters. "We'll take it!" she blurted out without thinking.

"Paige," Henry muttered. "Don't you think we should talk about this first?"

"I'll leave you guys alone for a moment," the agent nodded as she made her way towards the door. "Just call for me when you're ready," she said, then closed the door leaving Paige and Henry inside.

"Please Henry?" Paige pleaded, setting Samantha down on the carpet. "I love it, I really really do."

"I- I don't know," he replied, setting down Rachel next to her sister.

"Come on," she begged. "We can always move if we don't like it. What have we got to lose?"

Henry gave in, "Are you absolutely positively sure?"

"Yes," Paige grinned.

"100 percent?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Paige laughed. "So is it a yes from you."

"If it makes you happy dear," he replied with a smile.

"Oh my God!" Paige exclaimed, throwing her arms around Henry's neck. "We're gonna own a house, well most of it anyway."

Henry grinned as he kissed her, "I know, it's so...wow!"

Paige also grinned as she ran over to the bedroom door, opened it and exclaimed to the real estate agent, "We'll take it!"

* * *

_Phoebe and Coop's Apartment - 10:00am_

Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table typing up her Ask Phoebe column. Coop was in the bathroom having a shower.

Phoebe was in the middle of typing the response to her second letter when she realized that the sickness in her stomach had been replaced with hunger. She stood up from the table and walked over to the fridge and opened it. As Phoebe looked inside, she began to feel slightly dizzy.

"What the hell?" Phoebe muttered, shutting the refridgerator door.

The dizziness got worse as she grabbed onto the kitchen bench in attempt to stop herself from collapsing. This was unsuccessful as Phoebe realised when she blacked out and collapsed on the kitchen floor.

Coop, who was just coming out of his and Phoebe's bedroom after getting dressed exclaimed, "Phoebe!" as he came rushing over to her. "Oh my God!"

**

* * *

Remember to review!**


	5. Babies, House and Blind Dates

**This is the next chapter which I've been working on for so long its not funny! Please be patient, I've been getting stuck on where to take this story lately so any ideas will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy and Please review! I forgot to say before that the previous chapter and the first part of this chapter are set 2 weeks after Melinda is born and that Phoebe and Paige are both now around 5 months pregnant.**

* * *

_Hospital_

"I really hope Phoebe and the baby are okay," Piper commented as she Paige, Prue and Leo walked quickly down the hospital hallway, looking for Phoebe's hospital room.

"Me too," Paige agreed, "Phoebe's been through enough already, if something happened to the baby she would be devastated."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she and the baby are just fine," Leo said, trying to make the three women feel better.

"With all the demon fighting we do, I wouldn't be surprised if something **was** wrong with the baby," Prue replied.

"Prue!" Piper exclaimed as they reached Phoebe's hospital room. "Don't let Phoebe hear you say that."

"Oh, sorry," she replied as they entered the room to find Phoebe in bed and Coop sitting in a chair by her bed.

"Oh my God, Phoebe are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Is the baby okay?" Paige added.

Phoebe smiled, "We're both fine, thank God. I've just been under a lot of stress lately, so I've got to take it easy from now on."

"That's great news," Prue replied. "I mean, that you're both okay, not about the stress thing."

"Yeah it's great, we've been so worried about you," Leo added.

"Now you're just going to have to relax a little," Coop said to his wife, "Do you think you'll be able to do that for the next few months?"

"Yeah, you're not exactly used to relaxing nowadays," Paige agreed.

"Well, I'm going to have to try for the baby's sake," Phoebe replied. "Speaking of which, where are your kids?" she asked Piper, Leo and Paige.

"At the Manor with Charlotte and Henry," Piper explained. "Which reminds me, we should be getting back. I want to be home before Melinda wakes up."

"Sure, you can go," Phoebe nodded. "I'm fine, so there's no use you guys staying here anyway."

"Is the doctor letting you go home today?" Prue asked.

She groaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance, "No, unfortunately. I have to stay overnight for observation."

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry Pheebs," Piper replied with a smile. "By the way, did you hear Paige and Henry's news?"

"Oh no, you're not having twins again are you?" Phoebe laughed.

"God no!" Paige replied. "I mean, not that I don't like having twins but one set's enough thank you very much."

"Okay, so what's the news?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

"We bought a house," she announced. "Next to the Manor."

"Oh you did! Paige thats great," Phoebe smiled.

"I know, now we can intrude on Piper, Leo, Prue and Charlotte all we want," Paige grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it," Leo replied sarcastically.

"Oh Leo, don't be like that," said Piper. "You can intrude on us all you want Paige, don't worry."

"Anyway, we've got to go-" she bent down and hugged Phoebe- "Take it easy, okay sweetie?"

"I will," Phoebe nodded, accepting hugs from her other two sisters.

* * *

_1 Week Later _

"Okay, so you just have to sign here," the real estate agent said to Henry.

He turned to Paige, "Here's your last chance to back out."

"Henry," she replied with a glare.

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you do," he added.

"Just sign the papers," Paige replied impatiently.

"So you really want to do this?" Henry asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I really do. We talked about this and you were okay with it."

"I know and I am, I just don't want to rush into this," he replied.

"We're not rushing into anything," Paige argued. "We've thought about this a lot, and I think it's the best thing for us right now."

"Okay, if you're really sure," Henry said.

She nodded, "I'm sure."

The real estate agent coughed impatiently. Henry looked at his wife one more time before signing the document in front of him.

"And you also have to sign here," the real estate agent went on, pointing at the papers. "And there. And that should be it." She grinned and placed the document into her folder.

"So when do we move in?" Paige smiled excitedly.

* * *

_The Manor_

"So, who is this guy Piper?" Prue asked, fixing her hair in the hallway mirror.

"He's the new manager of the club," she replied.

"So you thought you'd set me up with him?" she turned around to her sister with a frown.

"Oh come on Prue, Matt's a nice guy," Piper persisted. "I think you'll really like him. And besides, I kinda feel sorry for him. His ex-wife left him for another man about 6 months ago, apparently she was cheating on him for months without him knowing."

Prue sighed, "Great, so he's still going to be hung up on his ex." She then walked into the living room, where Leo, Wyatt and Chris were watching television, and sat down on the lounge.

Piper followed her sister into the living room, "No, he's completely over her. It's been 6 month's for God's sake."

"Who's completely over who now?" Leo asked.

"Oh, Prue's date Matt," Piper explained. "This guy from the club that I set her up with."

"You're going on a blind date?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Yes," Prue replied, glaring at Leo. "See Piper, even he thinks this is completely ridiculous!"

"Oh come on Prue, can't you just give this guy a chance?" Piper asked. "For all you know he could be your soulmate."

"You actually believe in that kind of thing?"

"Yes, don't you?" Prue just stared back at her. "I'll take that as a no."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"There he is!" Piper announced, happily standing up from the lounge.

"Piper please don't make me go," Prue pleaded. "Just tell him, I'm sick or something."

"No, you are going and you're going to have a great time," she replied, as she walked back into the hallway and opened the front door. "Hi Matt."

"Hi Piper," he smiled.

"My sister will just be a minute," Piper replied. "She's just got to get her jacket, right Prue?"

Prue forced a smile, "Yes, of course." She grabbed her jacket off the hook near the door and started walking out the door with Matt, on the way muttering to Piper, "I hate you."

"No you don't," she yelled back as Prue and Matt made their way down the driveway.

"Yes I do!" Prue called back.

Piper rolled her eyes as she watched the couple get into Matt's car and drive away. She smiled to herself, hoping that Prue would enjoy herself tonight, then went back inside.

As she closed the front door, Leo came down the stairs holding a half asleep Melinda.

"Hi you!" Piper smiled at her daughter. "What are you doing up?"

"She just woke up. I think she's hungry," Leo explained. "I'm just getting her a bottle. Do you think Prue likes Matt?"

"I don't know," she replied, "I couldn't really tell. I hope she does though. She definitely needs to get out more."

"What if someone recognises her?"

"We'll cross that bridge if or when we come to it," Piper said. "Prue's got a second chance at life, I'm not gonna let her let it go to waste."

"Okay, just don't push her too much Piper," Leo warned his wife.

"I won't," she replied confidently.

* * *

_Restaurant - 8:00pm_

Prue looked down at the restaurant menu, trying desperately to avoid any eye contact with the man sitting across from her. So far, there hadn't been much talking between her and Matt and Prue was hoping to avoid as many awkward conversations as possible.

"So what's good here?" Matt asked, moving his menu down slightly to look at Prue.

"Um...I'm sorry what?" she replied, looking up from her menu.

"I said, what's good here?" he repeated. "The food, I mean."

"Oh, the food," Prue laughed nervously. "Well, the pasta's good, the pizza's good, everything's pretty good."

Matt laughed, "I see. Well thank you for that extensive look into the menu Prue."

She smiled, this guy was actually pretty nice, and funny too that was a plus, "What I meant was, that it's a pretty good restaurant. Whatever you order will be good."

"Okay, well I'll just have spaghetti bolagnaise then," he said, closing his menu and setting it on the table.

"How very original," Prue replied with a smile.

"Spaghetti bolagnaise is the best, it was my favourite food growing up."

"Realy? Well then I kinda have a confession to make."

"What?"

"It was my favourite food growing up too," she replied.

"Oh really? Well that's one thing we have in common," Matt grinned.

Prue found herself sub-consiously grinning back at him. This wasn't right, it was a blind date. She was meant to have a date with a completely ugly, boring guy, then go home and complain about it to her sisters for the next few days. But somehow, Prue was letting herself fall for this guy. She was going to have to thank Piper for this when she got home.

* * *

_The Manor - 11:30pm_

"Can we go to bed now Piper?" Leo asked from his seat on the lounge. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It's getting late."

She looked back at Leo from one of the front windows where she had been looking out for Prue and Matt, "We can't go to be Leo, we've got to wait for Prue to come home. I want to hear all about her date."

"What if it was bad?"

"I still want to hear about it," Piper shrugged, before turning back to look out the window. "Oooo here they come, here they come!" she squealed excitedly.

* * *

Prue and Matt slowly walked up the driveway to the front door in a comfortable silence. When they reached the door, Matt smiled at her, "So..." 

"So..." Prue repeated.

"I just want you to know that I really had a good time tonight," he said. "I hope that you did too."

"I did actually, I really did," she replied. "To be honest, I wasn't really expecting much to come from this date."

"Me either. Some of my friends have set me up on blind dates before and they never turned out well."

"I'm guessing you'll be up for a second date then?" Prue smiled, flirtaciously.

"Definitely," he smiled back.

* * *

"She said she had a great time Leo," Piper whispered. "And he said he did too. Aw, this is so romantic." 

Leo just nodded and closed his eyes with another yawn.

* * *

"Anyway, I'd better go," Matt announced. "I've got to get up early for work tomorrow morning." 

Prue nodded, "Yeah."

He leant in for a moment, like he was going to kiss Prue, but then changed his mind and took her hand. "Goodbye Prue. I'll call you tomorrow." He then turned to leave.

Prue sighed in disappointment. She thought for a moment, before calling out, "Matt!"

He turned back, and before he could say anything, Prue kissed him. Matt was surprised at first, but then accepted the kiss happily. They pulled away from each other eventually and there was a sort of awkward moment between them.

"Um...I," Matt started. "Bye." He smiled, before nervously turning and walking away.

"Bye," Prue said after him. She grinned to herself and brought her hands together happily as she watched Matt drive away, waving to her as he did so. She then turned and walked back up to the front door.

As soon as she got to the front porch, the front door burst open to reveal a grinning Piper, "Oh my God! Prue! You kissed, that was so cute!"

"Piper where you spying on me?" she replied, trying to make herself angry at her sister, but it wasn't really working. She was far too happy to be angry at anyone at the moment.

"Uh...no of course not...well, maybe...kind of...," Piper hesitated, "fine, I was okay, but I had to! I really wanted to know if you had a good time."

Prue walked past her sister and back into the house, hanging up her jacket on the way, "You would have found out when I came inside."

"Oh never mind, so did you like him?" Like really like him?" she questioned. When Prue didn't answer, Piepr continued, "Prue, come on did you like him? Prue? Prue?"

Prue just smiled to herself, she knew that this was the beginning of something really special

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I thought it was really random actually. I was really considering having something happen to Phoebe's baby but I just couldn't go through with it. I had the chapter written and everything but I felt guilty and deleted it. I hope you like the new Prue storyline too, I noticed that since she came back Pre hadn't really had her own storyline, so I'm creating one for her. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	6. Almost Normal Lives

**I know it's been a while and I'm very sorry about that. I've been very busy lately and try to update when I can. Anyway here's the next chapter which is set a month after the last one. As always, please review. Thanks :D**

_

* * *

_

_5am at Matt's Apartment..._

Prue and Matt were lying in Matt's bed comfortably, although neither of them were asleep. Matt looked down at the woman who had her arm wrapped around his stomach and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Prue said softly, interrupting the peaceful silence.

"You, and how beautiful you are," he replied.

She blushed, "Well, aren't you the charmer?" she said nervously.

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm giving you a compliment," Matt smiled, "just enjoy it."

"Fine, thank you," Prue replied with a grin, lifting her head to plant a kiss on Matt's lips.

"Prue," Matt said as they broke away from the kiss.

"Yeah," she replied, looking into his eyes.

"Uh...don't worry, it's nothing," Matt stuttered.

"No, tell me," Prue said, poking him playfully in the chest.

"Okay..." he started. "Well, I was thinking, we've been dating for about a month now, right?" Prue nodded. "And you like me, right?"

"Of course, I like you a lot," she replied.

"Then, would you consider making our relationship official?" he asked. Prue just stared at him, not sure what he meant. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Prue smiled, "Wait, really?"

"Yep," Matt nodded. "So, do you want to officially be a couple? Wait a minute, should I be down on one knee proposing?"

Prue just rolled her eyes as she kissed her now boyfriend.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course, I've wanted us to be official for a while now," Prue replied, "I just didn't want to move too fast, considering you're just getting out of a marriage and all..."

"Prue, that was 6 months ago," Matt said, taking her hand. "The divorce papers have gone through and I'm over it, really."

"Good, cos that means we can focus on us," she smiled. He nodded. Prue leant in to kiss Matt again, when she suddenly heard a jingling noise. "Uh oh." She sat up suddenly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, also sitting up.

"Uh...nothing," Prue replied, trying to think up an excuse. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Matt said, laying back down.

"I'll be back soon," she smiled, before quickly grabbing her shirt and pants off the floor and fleeing to the bathroom, "Damn charges," she muttered under her breath as she locked the bathroom door. She then quickly put her clothes on, tidied her hair as best she could, and orbed out.

_

* * *

_

_At The Manor..._

Piper and Leo were sound asleep after finally getting Melinda to sleep a few hours ago. Things were peaceful until their bedroom door swung open and Wyatt came running in with a big smile on his face. He jumped on the bed, waking both of his parents up, "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" he exclaimed happily.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Piper replied with a yawn, still half asleep.

"Don't go back to sleep Mommy, I'm going to Kindergarden today remember?" Wyatt replied, poking his mother in the arm.

Leo sat up and looking at the clock radio on his bedside table, "Wyatt, it's 5am! Go back to sleep."

"But I'm going to school today Daddy!" the little boy argued.

"School doesn't start for another 4 hours buddy," Leo replied. "Go back to your room and get some sleep."

"I can't sleep, I need to get ready," Wyatt said as he started jumping on the bed excitedly.

"Wyatt!" Piper exclaimed. "Stop that! Mommy's tired please let me sleep." She then rolled over and put the blanket over her head in attempt to block out the noise her son was making.

"Daddy's tired too," Leo added. "We've been up with Melinda all night and we haven't gotten much sleep so can you be a good boy and go back to your room for a few hours?"

"But-"

"Please Wyatt?"

"Okay, but I'm coming back in one hour," he said, holding up one finger. Leo found this extremely amusing since his son didn't even know how long an hour was, let alone how to tell the time. Wyatt then jumped off the bed and left the room, hopefully going back to his bedroom to go to sleep. Leo then laid back down and attempted to get back to sleep.

He was almost asleep again when he heard a knocking sound. Leo ignored it and kept his eyes shut, but the knocking continued. Eventually, out of curiousity, Leo opened his eyes and sat up, to find his youngest son standing at the doorway of his and Piper's room. "Chris, what are you doing up?" he asked his son, glancing at the clock radio which now read 5:53. _Great, that wasn't even an hour, _Leo thought to himself with a sigh.

"Wyatt was being loud and he made me wake up," he replied, pouting overdramatically.

"I told Wyatt to go back to sleep, what's he doing?" Leo said, more so to himself than Chris.

"Packing," Chris responded simply.

Knowing that he was never going to get back to sleep this morning, Leo got out of bed and made his way to his sons' room, with Chris following close behind. When they entered the room, Wyatt was happily putting all sorts of things in his school back pack, like toys, clothes, books etc.

"Wyatt buddy, what are you doing?" Leo asked. "You don't need to bring your things to school."

"But what if I need them?" he replied.

"You won't."

"I won't?"

"Nope," Leo smiled. "You're only going to be there for 6 hours, it's not like you're staying overnight."

"Oh," Wyatt said. "But I already packed my things."

"Well why don't you unpack them?"

"Okay," the little boy said, smiling mischievously as he picked up the backpack and turned it upside-down, making the contents go all over the floor. He then looked back up at his father, "All done."

"Wyatt..." Leo warned, gesturing to the mess on the floor. "That's not funny. Now come on and clean that mess up before your mother sees and you get in big trouble."

"Okaaayyyy," he replied, dragging out the word overdramatically.

"And try to be quiet Wyatt," Leo told his son. "Some people are still asleep and we don't want to wake them up." Wyatt nodded and started picking up a few of the toys on the floor.

"Daddy?" Chris said, pulling on Leo's pants, trying to get his attention.

"Yes Chris?"

"Can we have breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Sure, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Leo asked.

"Pancakes!" Chris exclaimed immediately.

"Yeah, pancakes!" Wyatt added, just as enthusiastically.

"Okay, pancakes it is then," he replied. "I can't promise they'll be as good as Mommy's though, but I'll try my best."

"Can I help you cook, Daddy?" Chris asked, again tugging on Leo's pants.

"Yeah, okay..." Leo responded hesitantly, worried about the mess that could potentially occur.

"Yay!" the youngest boy exclaimed, running out of the room. "Come on Daddy!"

"I'm right behind you," Leo replied with a sigh, as he followed Chris downstairs.

* * *

_Meanwhile, next door at Paige and Henry's..._

Paige had Samantha lying on her and Henry's bed, as Paige tried to calm her down. Little Sam had been running a fever all night and hadn't slept at all. "You're alright baby," Paige whispered soothingly, as she stroked her daughter's hair in attempt to get her to sleep. "Go to sleep now."

Henry then entered the room, returning from checking on Rachel, who was well and sleeping soundly in the next room. "Rachel's fine," Henry stated to his wife, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "How's she doing?" he asked, referring to his other daughter.

"She's starting to calm down now, I think the medicine is finally working," Paige replied softly, not wanting to disturb Sam. She turned to Henry, "Trust one of our daughters to be sick now when we've got so much stuff going on. I mean, we just moved into this house a week ago, we still haven't finished unpacking and are still living out of boxes, you've been swamped with work for the last few weeks and I'm pregnant and really hormonal." Paige sighed.

"Paige honey, why don't you go lie down and get some sleep?" Henry offered, rubbing his wife's back gently. "I'll stay with Sam."

"No I can't, I've got to take care of her. What kind of mother would I be if I put my own needs before hers?" Paige replied. "And besides, you should be the one getting some rest, you have work in a few hours."

"What about the baby? The lack of sleep can't be good for him," he argued.

"Don't you think I know that?" she responded. "I want to sleep, I really, really do, but I won't be able to sleep knowing that Sam isn't well."

Henry was silent for a moment, before announcing, "I'm taking the day off, I can't leave you alone at home with all this stuff going on."

"No, Henry you can't take the day off!"

"Why?"

"Because we have a mortgage to think about now," Paige said. "We knew when we bought this house that it was a bit out of our price range and we were going to have to take out a mortgage."

"I know, but one day's not going to make a difference," he protested.

"Every little bit helps," she retorted. "We need all the money we can get right now, especially with the baby coming soon."

"Paige, I can't leave you and the girls like this."

"Don't worry I'll ask one of my sisters to help."

"Which one?" Henry asked. "Piper has her own three kids to look after, Prue's got charges and Phoebe's meant to be taking it easy."

"Okay, so I'll do it myself."

"I'm staying Paige."

"Henry no-"

"I'm staying and you can't stop me."

"Yes I can. You're going."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Paige, enough," Henry said firmly. "I'm staying."

"Fine," she gave in. "But if we can't pay the bills this month, don't blame me." Paige then went back to trying to soothe her daughter.

* * *

_Later on at the Manor..._

It had been an hour since Leo and the boys had gotten up, and everyone in the household began waking up. Charlotte was the first to get up. She came into the kitchen at about 7am to find Leo at the stove cooking and Wyatt and Chris sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes.

"Well, aren't you all up nice and early?" Charlotte said with a smile.

"I'm going to school today Grandma!" Wyatt announced proudly.

"Yes, I know sweetie. Are you excited?" she asked, taking a seat across from her grandsons. Wyatt nodded with a smile.

"He was so excited he decided to get up at 5am this morning," Leo said, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "The joys of being a parent right?" he chuckled, taking the last of the pancakes off the pan. He then turned off the stove and placed the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Speaking of such joys," Charlotte began, "why isn't Melinda awake? She's usually awake by now."

"We didn't get her to sleep until about 3am so I guess she's catching up on sleep..." just as Leo finished his sentence, Piper came into the kitchen with Melinda in her arms. The little baby looked wide awake, although her mother looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"I guess I spoke too soon..." Leo said as he watched his wife come in. "Morning honey," he said to Piper.

Piper just groaned as she opened the fridge to get a bottle for Melinda. "Why are you in such a good mood this morning?" she said to Leo as she shut the fridge.

"I don't no," he replied as he took the baby off Piper so she could heat up the bottle. "Well, it is Wyatt's first day of school today which is g-"

"Oh my God!" Piper exclaimed, cutting him off. "Wyatt's first day of school, I completely forgot! I was meant to wake up early this morning to make Wyatt a special breakfast and make his lunch, and get him ready so we'd have time to take lots of photos..." -with a groan, she sat down at the kitchen table- "I am so not with it today."

"Don't worry Mommy," Wyatt said with a smile, "you can make me a special breakfast tomorrow. I can wait."

Piper just smiled back, "Thanks honey. Sorry your mother's so unorganised." She then looked down at her hand, which still held the bottle of milk she was meant to warm up for Melinda. Piper looked up at Leo, "I was meant to warm this up, wasn't I?"

"Yeah," Leo replied, trying to hold back a laugh, but at the same time feeling sympathetic towards his wife.

"I'm going to get on that right now," Piper said, using the little energy she had to stand up and put the bottle in the microwave.

Leo just laughed. Looking down at his daughter, he said to her, "Mommy's crazy."

"I am not," Piper replied defensively. "I'm just sleep-deprived, there's a difference." Leo just looked at her skeptically. "There is!"

"Piper, do you want me to make Wyatt's lunch for you?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, no no no, it's fine," she replied. "I'm going to start doing it as soon as Melinda's fed."

"You sure?" It's really no trouble."

"Really, it's fine," Piper said. "I'd prefer to make it myself."

"Well, is there anything else I can do then?"

"Nope, I can do everything, no problem." she replied, just as the baby started to cry. Piper looked over at Melinda, "It's okay baby, your breakfast is coming." Suddenly, the timer for the microwave went off. "See it's coming now Melinda, one minute honey."

"She's not going to wait one minute," Leo said, as he tried to calm the baby down. Piper tested the milk on her wrist, then gave the bottle to Leo, who quickly gave it to the baby, making her stop crying instantly. "That's better, isn't it?" Leo said to Melinda.

"Okay, now Wyatt what do you want on your sandwich?" Piper asked, reaching for the bread on the bench. As she did so, her arm knocked a cup of coffee that was sitting on the bench. The cup slid off the bench and froze in mid-air. Piper looked over at her two boys, "Okay, which one of you did that?"

"It was Chris!" Wyatt said, pointing at his brother dramatically.

Chris gasped, "Wyattttt! You shouldn't tell, you're a mean brother. Mean!"

"Hey, it's alright Chris, you're not in trouble," Piper said, grabbing the mug and setting it back on the bench before it unfroze. "I just wanted to know. Thank you Chris for helping Mommy."

"See? I helped," Chris said to Wyatt, poking out his tongue.

"Chris, enough," Leo said.

"Yeah Chris," taunted Wyatt.

"Wyatt..." Charlotte warned, shaking her head as if to stay 'stop'.

* * *

_Across town at Phoebe and Coop's apartment..._

"Elise, you know I'm not supposed to come into the office," Phoebe said to her boss, over the phone.

"I know, but this is a really important meeting that you must attend. I repeat MUST attend," Elise replied.

"Why's it so important? Is the President coming or something?"

"No, but close to it," she retorted. "Well, not really, but he's still an important person."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jason Dean is back in town, Phoebe. He wants to talk to everyone about redesigning the Bay Mirror."

"Wait a minute, Jason's back?" Phoebe exclaimed. "I thought he was in France, or somewhere like that."

"Well he's back now."

"Elise, I can't see him. You know he and I have a history."

"Yes I know and that's why I'm giving you this piece of advice..."

"What?"

"Push aside your personal issues and try to have a purely professional relationship."

"That's kind of hard-"

"Well I'm sorry, but this is part of your job," Elise interrupted. "Now I expect to see you at 9am, sharp!"

"But-"

"No buts! Be there," and with that, she hung up.

Phoebe groaned as she put down the phone, "Great," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Coop asked, from his seat at the kitchen table, where he was eating a bowl of cereal.

"I've got to go into work this morning for a meeting," she replied, deciding not to tell him about the real problem; seeing Jason again.

"Who's Jason?" he questioned, as if he had read Phoebe's mind.

"Jason? Jason's just the guy who owns the paper," Phoebe answered nervously.

"The Jason you dated a few years back?"

"Wait a minute, how do you-"

"I'm a cupid Phoebe," Coop replied. "I know about all your past loves. I actually took you back and showed you moments you shared with Jason, remember?"

"Wow, it's so annoying being married to a cupid," Phoebe teased.

"Thanks," Coop smiled.

"Anyway, I don't have feelings for Jason anymore," she started, "but it's going to be awkward trying to have a conversation with him since he basically dumped me nearly 4 years ago."

Coop thought for a moment, "Well, why don't you take Elise's advice? Try to have a professional relationship with him and forget about everything that happened in the past."

"I guess I can do that," Phoebe smiled, kissing her husband greatfully. "Thanks honey."

"No problem," he smiled back.

"Now, what can me and the baby have for breakfast?" she said, putting her hands on her stomach. "She's saying she wants toast with peanut butter, jelly and mustard."

Coop made face, "Please tell me you're not going to eat that."

"Sorry," Phoebe grinned. "It tastes really good, do you want me to make you a piece?"

"Uh, no thanks, but you...enjoy."

* * *

**This wasn't a full chapter, but I thought I'd upload it since I have updated in a while. Please review.**


	7. Problems

****

Here's the next chapter which is extremely short. Please be patient with me I haven't really known what to write lately.

_

* * *

_

The Manor, 8am

"Okay," Piper started as she and Leo stood in front of their 5-year-old. She handed Wyatt the backpack, "This has your recess, lunch, some pencils and crayons and a jacket in it sweetie."

"What about Wuvey?"

"You won't need Wuvey at school Wyatt," Piper said, "but you can play with him as soon as you get home."

"But he'll get lonely," he protested.

Piper sighed, "Okay, go get Wuvey. But get back down here quickly so Mommy can take some pictures, okay?"

Wyatt nodded and ran off upstairs. Piper turned to Leo with a sudden realisation, "Oh my God Leo, Wyatt's starting school today. From this day on he's going to be independent from us."

"Piper, he's going to kindergarden, he's not moving out," he said with a smirk.

"But don't you see? This is where it all starts."

"What starts?"

"Your kids not needing you anymore," Piper replied sadly.

"Honey, Wyatt's 5 years old, he's still going to need his Mommy I promise," Leo said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah now maybe, but wait until he starts high school," she protested.

"Well we'll worry about that then."

Suddenly, Melinda started crying from her bassinet. "I'll get her," Leo offered.

"No it's all right, I've got her," Piper said, picking up the infant. As she began rocking the baby gently she said, "Oh no I've got to get Chris ready."

"Don't worry, my Mom's dressing Chris as we speak."

"What?"

"She wanted to help out," Leo explained.

"Well tell her that I appreciate that, but I can take care of my own children," Piper replied coldly.

"Woah wait a minute, who said you can't take care of your children?"

"Well Charlotte hasn't said it, but she's been implying it," she explained. "For weeks now she's been offering to do things for me, like she thinks I can't do it myself."

"That's ridiculous," Leo replied, "she just knows how difficult it is settling in with a new baby and was trying to make it a little easier on us."

"Leo it's obvious that she thinks I'm a bad mother," Piper protested. "And lately that's kind of been true."

"What? Piper you're a fantastic mother."

"No I'm not, ever since the baby was born I've been so out of it Leo, I'm not organised, I forget to do things..." she trailed off. "My point is it's not fair to the kids having such a terrible mother."

"Piper, honestly you are an amazing mother. The kids are lucky to have you," Leo said. "So you've been a little off since having another baby, who isn't? It doesn't mean you're a bad mother, no one thinks that." Piper sighed. "Things will settle down soon, I promise."

"Really?" she replied setting the baby back in her bassinet.

"Well if you let people help you for a change, then yeah," Leo responded. "You don't have to do it all by yourself, they're my kids too remember?"

Piper smiled, as Wyatt re-entered the room. "I'm back with Wuvey, Mommy," Wyatt said, hugging his teddy bear tightly.

"Oh good, now we can take some photos," she replied, retrieving the camera from the coffee table. "Okay Wyatt go put on your backpack and stand at the bottom of the stairs."

Suddenly, the front door opened and Prue came in, her hair messy and her clothes all wrinkled. Piper raised her eyebrows as she saw her sister, "Prue...doing the walk of shame are we?" she smirked.

"Oh shut up you," Prue rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Wait wait wait," she replied, grabbing onto her sister's arm.

"What?"

"Well how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Last night."

"Who said anything happened last night?" Prue replied.

"Well it's pretty obvious," she retorted.

"What happened last night?" Wyatt asked innocently.

"Nothing," Leo said.

"No one ever tells me anything," he pouted.

"Well you see honey," Piper started. "Last night Aunt Prue and her friend played a game together for the very first time. Right Prue?"

"Yes, and a great game it was," Prue added, smirking at her sister.

"What game did you play Aunt Prue?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Uh..um...Monopoly," she stammered. "We played Monopoly. I love that game."

"I haven't played that game before."

"And you won't for another twenty years if I've got anything to do with it," Piper said, leaving Wyatt very confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older," Leo said. "So anyway, how about we take some pictures?"

* * *

_The Bay Mirror, 9am_

As Phoebe stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway, she nervously looked around for Jason, hoping that he hadn't arrived yet so she could get into her office without seeing him. Establishing that he wasn't in the hallway, Phoebe entered the newspaper office, which was just as busy as normal with journalists desperately trying to meet their deadlines. Phoebe looked over at the door to her office across the room and started almost sprinting towards it.

She was almost there when Elise's voice came from behind her, "Phoebe, you're here."

Phoebe turned around, planting a fake smile on her face, "Hi Elise. Uh, Jason hasn't arrived yet, has he?"

"Nope not yet," she replied, "which gives us time to go over some of the changes he's planned for the newspaper."

"What is he changing?"

"Oh you know just usual stuff, new headline fonts, more ad spaces, your column being expanded to a page long..." Elise trailed off, smiling at Phoebe.

"What?!" Phoebe exclaimed. "He wants to make my column 1 whole page?!"

"Yeah, he thinks that the readers want more of you, and if we deliver it means more sales and more money for us," she explained. "That Jason is quite smart really."

"Why thank you Elise," came a familiar voice from behind Phoebe.

"Mr Dean," Elise smiled.

Phoebe turned around to find Jason standing directly behind her. She was taken completely off-guard and didn't know what to say, "Ja-jason," she managed to get out.

"Hi Phoebe, how are you?" he smiled.

"Uh, um good thanks," she replied.

"That's good..."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, with neither Jason or Phoebe knowing what to say to each other. Elise simply stood there next to them rolling her eyes. Finally Jason spoke, "So, Elise told me that you're pregnant."

"Yeah I am, almost 5 months actually," Phoebe smiled, placing her hand on her stomach.

"That's great, congratulations."

"Thanks..." she replied. "Actually that's kind of what I need to talk to you about. Elise told me that you want to expand my column, but with the baby coming I really want to focus more on her than my work and I think expanding my column would entitle a lot more work."

"Oh, sure," Jason smiled. "I understand completely, you want to be with your baby."

"Thanks, so can I go now?" Phoebe asked Elise.

"You still need to be apart of the meeting Phoebe, the changes to the paper affect all of us," she explained.

"Okay," Phoebe sighed. "When does this meeting start?"

"10 minutes, see you there," and with that Elise left, leaving Phoebe and Jason alone.

"Great," Phoebe muttered under her breath as she turned back to Jason.

"Sorry about this meeting Phoebe, I know you're supposed to be at home right now-"

"Oh it's fine, really," she replied. "You're just doing your job. So I'll see you at the meeting," she smiled.

Jason nodded. Just as Phoebe was about to walk away he said, "You know, it's really nice seeing you again Phoebe."

"You too Jason," she said with a nod. "I'll see you 'round." She then quickly made her way into her office.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile at Paige and Henry's house...

Paige smiled as she watched Rachel play with her building blocks. It was nice for her to see her girls happy, and it was extremely difficult to see one of them so sick like Samantha had been all night. Paige felt really helpless, knowing that she couldn't do any more for her daughter than she was already doing. _Maybe there's a spell I could use to help Sam get over this cold and fever quicker, _she thought to herself. Suddenly, Henry came back from checking on Samantha. "How is she?" Paige asked as her husband sat down beside her on the couch.

"She's about the same," he replied. "But I've got her to go to sleep so that's a good sign."

"You know I was thinking," she started, "I'm sure there's some spell or a potion to help Sam get better-"

"No."

"It's not like it's personal gain, I'm doing it for her not me."

"It's not the personal gain I'm worried about," Henry replied, "it's the spell itself. You can't cast a spell on our daughter, what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong, I'll make sure its 100 percent fool-proof I promise," Paige argued.

"Paige, no," he said. "Sam's going to get over this cold be herself. Besides, it's good for her, building up immunities and everything."

"So we're just meant to sit back and watch her get sicker and sicker?"

"She's not going to get sicker," Henry replied. "She's on medicine, she's getting some rest, that's all she needs. She'll be better within a week." His wife looked at him skeptically. "Honestly Paige, it's nothing to worry about."

"Well that's kind of hard you know," she said. "Ever since the girls were born I've been worrying about them."

"I know, me too," Henry smiled, "it's all part of being a parent. We just have to realise that as much as we would like to, we can't protect them from everything."

"That sucks," Paige frowned, resting her chin on her hand.

"I know, but it's true," he said. "Anyway, I'm going to have a shower. You need to get some rest Paige, you haven't slept all night."

"Henry..."

"Paige please, I don't want you to get sick too."

"Okay."

"You promise?" he asked.

"Yes I promise," Paige replied.

"Thank you," Henry said kissing his wife on the lips. He then left the room.

As soon as her husband was upstairs, Paige grabbed a pen and notepad and began to write a spell she could cast on Sam to help her get better. Paige knew it was wrong to do it after she promised Henry she wouldn't, but this was her daughter. She had to find a way to help her somehow, she couldn't just do nothing.

* * *

**This chapter kinda sucked but review anyway. Thanks :D**


	8. Chris' Powers

* * *

Paige scrunched up yet another piece of paper and threw it into the rubbish bin, where it joined another 20 pieces of discarded paper that Paige had attempted to write a spell on. She just couldn't get the wording right and she didn't want to cast a spell on her daughter without being sure it would turn out exactly like she wanted.

"Maybe there's already a spell in the Book to help me," Paige wondered out loud. Rachel looked over at her mother curiously. Paige smiled as she went over and picked her daughter up, "Come on baby, Mommy needs to go find a spell to help your sister." Then she orbed the both of them to the attic in the Manor.

Paige walked over to the Book of Shadows and began to flip through the pages with the one arm that wasn't holding Rachel. She continued to flip through the book until she came to a spell that sounded promising. "Awakening Spell," Paige muttered to herself, "...remove the cause of this disease." She grinned, "Success! Well, that eternal sleep part seems off...although Sam is sleeping more because she's sick..." she mumbled to herself. "Oh well, close enough."

Paige quickly wrote down the spell on a piece of paper and orbed herself and Rachel back home, hoping that Henry didn't notice that they were gone. Paige orbed into Rachel and Samantha's room and went over to Samantha's crib quickly. The toddler was still fast asleep, just as Paige had expected. She gently set Rachel down on the floor beside her and took one of Samantha's hands in hers. Paige then began to recite the spell she had written down,

"Troubled blood with sleep's unease,

remove the cause of this disease.

Sleep eternal nevermore

and shift the source of illness borne

to this poppet whom none shall mourn."

For a moment nothing happened. Paige sighed, "Well that was a great spell," she thought aloud. Suddenly, a gold light glowed around Samantha and she opened her brown eyes, looking up at her mother with a smile. "Hey you," Paige smiled, lifting her daughter out of her crib and into her arms. She felt Sam's forehead and realized that the fever was gone, the spell had worked. "Wow..." Paige breathed, "I'm good."

"Oh, Sam's awake," Henry said as he walked into the room.

Paige turned around to face him, "Yeah, she's feeling heaps better too. The fever's gone and everything."

He placed a hand on his daughter's forehead, "Wow, that's strange. I wonder how she-" He thought for a moment before glaring at his wife, "Paige..."

She grimaced, "What?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" she insisted.

"So our daughter just miraculously got better all by herself?" Henry demanded.

"Yeah," Paige nodded, "it happens."

"Not in this family," he retorted. "Look, whatever you did...is it safe? I mean, there's not gonna be some weird side effects is there? She's not going to grow another head or something?"

She rolled her eyes, "No!" She sighed, "Geez Henry, I helped our daughter get better. I did something good. Can't you just accept that?"

"Okay, okay," he replied. "As long as nothing weird happens."

"Nothing's going to happen Henry," Paige insisted.

Henry just looked at her skeptically, "Right..."

* * *

"Do you think Wyatt's going to be okay?" Piper asked Leo as they came through the front door of the Manor along with Chris, Melinda and Charlotte.

"He'll be fine," he insisted, as Chris let go of his hand and ran into the living room. "We've got to let go sometime Piper."

"He's right," Charlotte agreed, hanging up her coat.

"I know," Piper nodded, lifting Melinda from her stroller and into her arms. "But it still doesn't make it any easier."

"Honey, don't worry so much. I mean, Wyatt's been going to pre-school for over a year and he's been fine," Leo remarked.

"No he hasn't Leo," she argued. "Don't you remember demon Mandy who used Wyatt to resurrect the Source?"

"Who did what?" Charlotte asked.

"Nevermind, long story," Piper replied. "I'm going to go put the baby down, I'll be back." She then began to make her way upstairs.

Charlotte and Leo followed Chris into the living room, where he had already taken out his building blocks and has begun to build a tower.

Chris smiled, "Daddy will you play with me?"

"Sure buddy," Leo said, sitting down on the floor beside his youngest son. "What are we playing?"

"We have to make a tower then the dinosaur comes and smashes it," he grinned, holding up a green, plastic dinosaur.

"Uh, okay..." Leo replied as he began to build up a tower of blocks.

"Wanna play Grandma?" Chris asked Charlotte.

"No thank you sweetie, I'm not really in the smashing towers kind of mood today unfortunately," she smiled, sitting down on the lounge beside Chris and Leo.

Leo and Chris played for a few minutes, before Chris got bored and announced, "I want a dinosaur."

"Well you can't because they're extinct kiddo," Leo replied with a laugh.

"What's ex-teeked?"

"Extinct," he corrected him. "It means there's none of them left, they've all died."

Chris gasped, "Why?"

"I don't know. They just did," Leo shrugged.

The little boy thought for a moment before telling his father, "I can make a dinosaur."

"What?" he replied, starting to get worried.

"Look!" Chris smiled, focusing on the toy dinosaur lying on the floor in front of him. Suddenly, the dinosaur grew and changed into a 10-foot tall dinosaur, a real dinosaur.

The dinosaur roared in anger as Leo and Charlotte's mouths dropped open in shock. Leo grabbed Chris and he and Charlotte ran for the foyer to escape the ferocious dinosaur. "Chris!" Leo exclaimed setting his son on the floor and grabbing him gently by the shoulders, "What did you do?!"

"It's a dinosaur!" Chris replied proudly.

"I can see that," Charlotte retorted, staring up at the dinosaur, who had begun to make its way over to them, in horror.

"Chris, quick! Change it back!" Leo exclaimed.

"I don't know how."

"Oh my God," Leo cried as he grabbed Chris and he and Charlotte made a run for it again, this time into the dining room "Piper! Piper!" Leo yelled as they ran past the staircase, with the dinosaur following behind them.

Piper came down the stairs, "What's the-" and was caught off-guard when she saw the dinosaur, "Oh my God!"

"Piper, over here!" Leo called to her from the dining room. The dinosaur looked up and started heading towards Piper.

Piper screamed in terror.

"Blow him up!" Leo yelled to his wife.

"I can't, remember?" she yelled back.

"Well then freeze it!" Charlotte suggested.

Piper threw her hands up in front of her, hoping that her freezing power would work on the creature. Luckily, the dinosaur froze and Piper breathed a sigh of relief. She ran past the frozen dinosaur cautiously and into the dining room. "Would someone like to explain why there's a dinosaur in the foyer?"

"Don't look at me," Leo said. He gestured to Chris, "It was all his doing."

"Chris?" she looked at her husband in disbelief.

"Yeah," he replied. "Looks like he's a bit more powerful than we thought."

"That's an understatement," Charlotte commented. "He just conjured a dinosaur!"

"Must be his Elder powers," Leo explained.

"Wait, he has Elder powers?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I was an Elder when we had him," he said.

"I know but I didn't think Chris would get Elder powers, just Whitelighter ones," Piper explained.

"Uh, maybe we should focus on how to get rid of the dinosaur," Charlotte suggested. "I don't think it's going to stay frozen for much longer."

Piper bent down to Chris's level and said to him, "Chris, you've got to remember how you did this so you can send the dinosaur back to wherever it came from."

"He conjured it from his toy dinosaur," Leo explained.

"Do we have to start monitoring what toys he plays with now?" Piper sighed, before turning back to her son. "Come on sweetie, try really hard to turn it back into a toy."

Chris squinted his eyes and focused on the frozen dinosaur. He looked back at his mother, "I can't Mommy."

"What are we going to do?" Leo asked worriedly. "We can't keep that thing frozen forever."

"We need help," Charlotte added. "How about the Elders? Can't they easily get rid of it?"

"There's no way I'm going to the Elders," Piper replied, shaking her head.

"Mom's right Piper. They would be able to get rid of the dinosaur in a few seconds," Leo explained.

"Yeah, but what if they do something to Chris?"

"They won't do anything. He's just a kid, kids do this type of thing."

"Yeah I'm sure it's everyday that a 3-year-old boy conjures a dinosaur and the Elders have to come and get rid of it."

"Well we can't just do nothing Piper," Charlotte argued. "I think we should call the Elders."

Suddenly a group of three Elders orbed into the room. One of them announced, "Don't bother, we're one step a head of you."

Piper looked at Leo worriedly, before saying to the Elders, "Okay, it's not as bad as it seems."

* * *

Back at Paige and Henry's house, Paige was sitting on the floor in the living room playing with Samantha and Rachel. Samantha had been feeling a lot better since Paige had cast the awakening spell on her and was back to her old self.

Henry sat on the lounge watching his now healthy daughter worriedly. "Paige, are you sure there's no side effects with that spell?"

"For the hundredth time, yes," she replied. "Look at her, she's perfectly fine. Now stop worrying." Paige stood up from the floor, "I'm going to go make the girls a snack, do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks."

Paige then left the room to go to the kitchen, while Henry continued watching his daughters play. He watched as Samantha crawled over to pick up her doll, then crawled back over to his sister. She then saw another toy that she wanted on the floor on the other side of the room. She got back on her knees, and Henry expected her to crawl quite quickly over to the other toy. But quite quickly was definitely an understatement. Samantha shot across the room, nearing the speed of light. She picked up the toy before shooting back across the room in less than a second.

Henry's eyes widened in shock. After a moment he regained his ability to speak and yelled out, "Paige! Get here now!"

Paige ran into the room, thinking that something terrible had happened, "What?! What is it?!"

"Watch this," Henry replied with a glare as he went over and took the toy off his daughter and placed it on the other side of the room. Just as Henry expected, Samantha shot across the room again, retreived the toy and returned back to the spot she came from.

Paige's mouth dropped open, "Oh my God."

"No consequences hey?"

She grimaced, "Oops."

"What do you mean oops?" Henry demanded. "Paige, you've got to fix this!"

"I don't know how to fix it," she replied. "I'll call Piper and ask her what we should do okay?"

He just mumbled something under his breath in reply and Paige could tell that her husband was annoyed with her. She quickly went and picked up the phone and dialed the number of the Manor.

* * *

Piper was just about to explain what had happened with Chris to the Elders, when the phone rang. The Elders looked at her in annoyance. "Don't worry about that, the machine will pick it up," she said to them.

"Look, can you fix this?" Leo asked, gesturing to the dinosaur that was still frozen in the foyer. The phone rang for the third time in the background.

"Of course we can fix it," one of the Elders replied. "It's how it happened that we are more concerned about."

"Please don't blame Chris," Piper started, just as the answering machine came on. After a short message by Piper telling the caller to leave a message, Paige's voice came out of the answering machine, _Piper, pick up! I know you're home I can see your car in the driveway! It's an emergency I need your help! And by help I mean magical help..._

"Another spell gone wrong?" one of the Elders asked, rolling his eyes.

Piper glared at him before picking up the phone, "What is it Paige? This better be important."

"Believe me, it is," she replied. "My daughter is crawling around the room like she's in fast forward!"

"What are you talking about?" Piper questioned her little sister.

"Um...well, have you ever tried the Awakening spell in the Book of Shadows?"

"You used the Awakening spell on your daughter!" Piper exclaimed, making the Elders, Leo and Charlotte tune into her conversation.

"Samantha was sick and I was trying to make her recover more quickly, so I orbed into the Attic to find a spell," Paige explained.

"Paige, you know better than to use magic for personal gain like that."

At that moment, the dinosaur unfroze. It roared and everyone screamed.

"Do something!" Leo yelled to the Elders over the roar of the dinosaur.

One of the Elders pointed at the dinosaur and within a few seconds it was changed back to its original form, a toy. Everyone in the room sighed in relief.

"What the hell was that?" Paige asked.

"We've kind of got our own situation here," Piper explained. "Chris conjured a dinosaur."

"Wow, his first conjure! You must be so proud."

"No, actually this has caused a big problem," she replied. "Look Paige, just come over here and bring Samantha with you. We'll sort your problem out after we fix ours." She then hung up the phone without waiting for Paige to answer.

"Paige used the Awakening spell?!" Leo asked.

"Doesn't she know how disasterous it was last time you used it?" the female Elder asked.

"She didn't even know we used it before," Piper replied. "We didn't tell her every single thing that happened before we knew her."

"Well you should of," another Elder replied. "If you don't act soon, the disease could start infecting other people."

"I'll go get the reversal spell," Leo announced.

"And take Chris upstairs with you," Piper said. "I don't want him to have to here any more magic talk."

"Not so fast," one of the Elders announced, "We aren't done with him yet."

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"What do you mean your not done with Chris?" Leo added.

"No not the boy," the Elder continued, "with you." He gestured to Piper and Leo.

"Wait a minute, are you blaming this on us?" Piper demanded.

"As this child's parents you are responsible for teaching him the right time and place to use his magic."

"Frankly, I thought you would have learnt your lesson when Wyatt conjured the dragon a few years ago," another Elder added.

"We do teach our kids when and where it is appropriate to use their powers, but we can't stop them from doing it," Leo argued. "There's going to be things like this that are going to happen, but it's not our fault."

"Maybe that's how you see it," the female Elder spoke up. "But we see these things as a threat to the security of the magical world."

"Therefore," one of the other Elders continued, "we are stripping Christopher of his powers until you teach him how to refrain from using them inappropriately."

"You can't do that!" Piper exclaimed. "You don't have the right to take my son's powers."

"We just did," one of the Elders said. "You have a month to prove to us that Chris can use his powers responsibly. Until then, we will be watching." A second later, they all orbed out.

Piper groaned, "I don't believe this."

**

* * *

**

**Review please**


	9. Author's Note

**I'm just writing to inform the few people that are still reading this story that I am putting it on hiatus. This story hasn't been as popular as my other stories lately (only 15 hits in the last 2 weeks), so I've decided to stop this one indefinitely. I may come back to it if I have some good ideas but I most likely won't be updating any time soon.**

**Thanks to the people who are still actually reading and reviewing this story! I really appreciate it.**


End file.
